Death In The Family
by therightstory
Summary: A close relative of Phoebe's dies and it leads to some new love in her life.


**Author Note:** This story takes place somewhere in Season 5 TV Land

Phoebe stumbled into the crowded coffee shop; a look of shock on her face as she made her way over to the couch. The smell of coffee beans of no comfort to her now.

Rachel turned around a wide grin on her face, "Oh hey Phoebs." Her smile coming completely undone as she saw the sadness etched in her eyes. "Whats the matter?" She grabbed Phoebe around her shoulders, to feel her shaking through her sweater.

"I echo those sentiments. What happened?" Joey said sitting on the edge of the couch.

"My grandmother just died," Phoebe replied, as she plumped down in the arm chair.

"I'm sorry, Phoebs," Ross echoed, right behind Joey and Chandler.

Lost in her thoughts it completely escaped her notice that Monica was missing and she couldn't even care enough to wonder why. It happened right in front of her. Her grandmother just died.

Rachel moved to sit on the edge of the arm chair, figuring she should stick close to her for comfort. "Sweetie, what happened?" Rachel asked kissing Phoebe on the top of her head.

She shook her head as if clearing the cob webs out. "Right. We where at the grocery store and she bent down to pick up the yogurt she dropped and she just never got back up," she shrugged.

They looked on wide eyed.

"But its cool because the last thing she said to me was really lovely. She said Phoebe I'll grab the yogurt and you grab the kale and will meet at check out. Now we will meet at check out."

The guys nodded in unison as it dawned on them what she meant.

Phoebe stood up abruptly. "I have to go tell my sister."

"I'll drive you. I'm going that way," Ross announced grabbing his jacket that he thew on the arm of the couch.

Suddenly, Monica rushed through the door, somewhat out of breath and laughing. "Guys, you'll never guess what I just saw. Two people having sex in a car, down the street from the coffee house."

Joey shook his head, no, as he gestured to Phoebe who was already following Ross out.

"Not cool, sis."

"Whats the matter?" Monica looked on, her gaze landing on everyones face.

"Phoebs gandma just died," Rachel piped in with a solemn frown.

"It's alright," Phoebe said rubbing Monicas shoulder through her jacket. " One life ends and another begins, right." Trying to ignore the tingling she was getting from the feel of Ross's hands on the small of her back.

"Not the way they where doing it," Monica laughed.

Ross guided Phoebe out the door showing her to his car parked out front. Rushing to open the passenger side door for her before she could reach it.

"Ross this is really sweet, but you don't have to treat me like fresh spun glass," she said getting into the passenger side seat. Any other time she would relish the alone time, but she had too much on her mind.

"I get that, but. . ."

"No buts," she interrupted, watching him as he put on his seatbelt and put the key into the ignition. "She hasn't gone anywhere. She's still with me and I will see her again."

She quickly changed the subject and he knew she was evading when she started to ask about his work. But he figured she could use the reprieve and obliged her request by droning on about the guy who keeps eating his lunch at work. It irks his last nerve.

He couldn't even be sure that she was listening. Glancing over at her every so often to see her staring out of the passenger side window. A glazed over look in her eyes. He wished he could take this pain from her. That he could tell her what he really thought about her. But that would only make things more complicated and messy and she didn't kneed that right now. So when they got in font of her sister's building he knew it was time to get serious again.

"Do you want me to go in with you?"

"You know what you should do. You should put exlax into your next meal. That would totally show him," she smiled.

He touched her shoulder gently. "Phoebs."

"Yes. She can be a handful sometimes."

He squinted at her, mulling over whether he should ask the question rolling around on his tongue, but decided against it. "Alright. Let's go." He jingled his car keys nervously in his jacket. Although he didn't have anything to be nervous about.

She got off on her sister's floor; a quite determination in her walk as she went up to her door. And just stood, as if poised to knock, but unable to bring herself to do it. He knocked for her. "Phoebs its going to be okay."

"Heyyyy . . .Oh its you," her sister said her voice dying a little.

"Yeah, can we come in. We have some sad news to deliver," Phoebe replied glancing at Ross as if to gather her strength.

"Ughhh, no," she replied, coming out instead as she closed the door behind her.

Phoebe nodded. "Well, I just came by to let you know that our grandmother died today. The funeral will be tomorrow."

"The grandmother that died five years ago?" Folding her hands in front of her like a Catholic school teacher.

"No, the grandmother that just died today," Phoebe frowned.

"Well see I thought she died five years ago." No semblance of remorse in her voice.

"Are you coming to the funeral or not? All I came here to do was tell you," Phoebe said rolling her eyes.

"I came to terms with her death five years ago. Plus I have a concert to go to. I have two tickets, but not enough for either of you." Leveling a hard gaze at Ross.

At this point he thought it was best to just let them hammer things out, but they really where like night and day. And if he had to choose he would always choose Phoebe because she brought a joyful light to everyone in her orbit. This twin seemed to suck it from the room. He hoped he wasn't that bad.

"Phoebe lets just go."

She shook her head and stormed off. Disappearing around the corner. "She's such a . . .curse word, curse word." Shaking her fists like an old man screaming for some little kids to get off his lawn.

Ross laughed as he pressed the down button. "I'm sorry this didn't go the way you had hoped."

"I don't even know what I hoped," she said blinking back tears.

He could have clobbered the person that put those tears there. Intsead he had another idea. "Oh Phoebe, um, I think I dropped the car keys back there. Why don't you hold the elevator for me?" Not bothering to wait for her response as he ran back the way he came. Knocking on the twin's door with a briskness that surprised even him.

"You again," she said not bothering to step out into the hall. "I'm not going to the funeral."

"If there is a such a thing as a good twin and an evil twin. You're the evil twin," he said wagging his finger in her face like a chastising dad. He put the finger down and went on his blood boiling. "She is sunlight and you're a storm."

She rolled her eyes. "If your done with the analogies."

"No, I'm not done," he said incensed. "She has this huge heart and if you're lucky enough to be touched by it. Its the best thing in the world. Who hurt you that you can't feel her? This wonderful person who just lost her grandmother and still cared enough to face your heartless soul." He shrugged. "Don't come to the funeral. I'll take care of the broken pieces."

"You love that stupid girl?"

"Don't you dare call her stupid," he screamed. "And yeah I really love her. Its so weird to say that out loud."

"Maybe because she's weird," she said slamming the door in his face.

He shook his head and turned to see Phoebe watching him. "How long have you been standing there?"

"The whole time. The elevator started shrieking. I'm surprised you didn't hear it," she said wetting her lips a she approached him.

"I was just trying to help you," he said gesturing to the door.

"How long have you loved me? Do you think it was as long as I've loved you?" She asked approaching him. They were so close a pencil could probably fit between them.

"Well. . .what? You love me," he grinned.

"Yeah, I do," she said wiping at the stray tear coming down her face.

"WOOOOHHH," he said banging on the sister's door. "She loves me." He picked her up in his arms and swung her around. "You love me."

"I do. I do love you."


End file.
